Morning Away
by redrose24
Summary: On a rare quiet morning, Jon takes some time to spend with Ghost and Rhaegal.


Jon blinked as he awoke. Without getting up, he turned to look toward he and Daenerys` balcony. It was not yet dawn. Then he looked at his wife, sleeping peacefully. For that, he was thankful, for she was in the very last days of her pregnancy with their child – a little prince or princess for them to cherish. Jon could still hardly believe it.

Jon turned to look at Ghost, giving a quick whistle to wake him up.

"Come here," Jon whispered, sitting up.

Ghost stretched, then padded toward his master.

"What do you say boy?" Jon stroked his white fur. "Shall we get out of the city for a couple hours?"

Ghost licked his fingers, happy as long as he was by Jon's side.

Dressed in comfortable riding clothes – free of the armor he felt he'd practically lived in the last years, Jon quietly shut the bedroom door behind him. Daenerys needed all the rest she could get.

"I'm going to go riding this morning. Tell that to Her Grace, should she wonder where I've gone. I'll be back in time to share afternoon meal with her."

"Yes, sire," The Unsullied King's Guard answered, standing up straighter at his king's command.

Satisfied, Jon walked down the hall.

"Come on, Ghost."

Rhaegal hummed in contentment as Jon strode toward him.

"Have you missed me?" Jon stroked Rhagael's snout. Between repairing the realm and preparing for the birth of the prince or princess, Jon and Dany hadn't spent much time with Drogon and Rhaegal lately.

Jon laughed when Rhaegal spread his wings, flapping them.

"I've missed you, too," Jon said, pressing his head against the nose of his father's namesake. "Shall we stretch your wings, Rhaegal? Get a little exercise in this morning?"

Jon nearly fell over though when Drogon nudged him. The King sighed, going to stroke his wife's mount.

"You must stay here, Drogon," Jon said. "If you hear your mother in distress, it's because she'll about to be giving birth. I'll listen for you if that happens, alright? Then Rhaegal and I will be back quickly."

Drogon blinked slowly, then Jon mounted Rhaegal.

Up in the sky, holding onto his dragon, Jon was content. No other rulers but the Targaryen's could say they've seen the landscape of their kingdom from the skies. It was incredible. And it was something that Jon didn't take for granted. Nor did he take for granted the gift that was_his_ dragon. Daenerys had walked into the flame that had hatched the eggs of Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion. After Viserion's death, Jon wouldn't have blamed Daenerys if she hadn't let anyone get too close to her dragons. But she had let Jon get close to both of her remaining children. And then had invited him to ride Rhaegal. From that moment on, Jon knew he had a special connection with Rhaegal. And Daenerys had lovingly entrusted the dragon to Jon as his own. He hadn't seen Rhaegal as a hatchling, but cared for him just has he did Ghost, who had been his most loyal friend since he was a pup.

Not wanting to be too far away from the capital, they landed on a grassy clearing several acres wide. Big enough for Rhaegal to lie and rest. After a little while, Ghost had caught up and joined them. Jon would enjoy this last morning of peace with his dragon and his direwolf.

Later, a dozing Jon heard Ghost whine.

"What is it boy?" Jon asked, his eyes still closed. Ghost responded by aggressively nudging his hand. "Oh," Jon saw what Ghost had wanted him to notice.

Nearby on the edge of the field by the forest, stood a man and his young son. The man was holding his son close, not wanting to disturb the king, the dragon, and the direwolf – the last thing they had expected to run into this day.

Jon stood, his hand on Ghost. He walked up to the pair. He noticed them looking at Rhaegal, who was now awake, very apprehensively.

"It's alright," Jon assured the father and son. "He won't harm you. You have my word. Neither will the direwolf."

"Jon Snow?" The boy, aged perhaps around ten, said, his eyes lighting up in wonder. He looked up at his father. "Papa, its the king in the north!"

"Son, he is Aegon, and he is king of the realm," The father looked at Jon. "My apologies, Your Grace." He bowed.

Now Jon was embarrassed.

"It's alright, truly," Jon assured him. "I was raised a bastard. I never had any intention of becoming a king. I only want to heal the realm as best I can. You can call me what you like." Jon reached out his hand to the man. "What's your name, sir?"

The man smiled, grasping Jon's hand.

"Amos, sire," He grasped the boys shoulders. "And this is my son, Henry."

"Henry," Jon shook the boys hand. The boy was grinning at the chance to shake hands with the White Wolf of the North. "You help your father look after your home and your family?"

"Yes, sir," Henry nodded, standing up tall.

"Good lad," Jon gripped his shoulder. "It doesn't matter what you do in life, as long as you protect those who can't protect themselves and be loyal to your family. Those things make a man, understand?"

Henry nodded gravely.

Jon smiled again.

"Would you like to pet Ghost?"

Henry swallowed, obviously nervous.

Jon whistled, and Ghost arrived at his side.

"Lie down, Ghost," He instructed. This way, he wouldn't stand so far above Henry. Jon crouched down as well. "There, that's it," He encouraged when Henry walked up and reached towards Ghost. His small hands scratched Ghost's ear.

"He's so soft," Henry commented.

"Aye, he is," Jon agreed. "He's been with me for years, and kept me warm on many a winter's night when we were in the north."

Jon grinned as Ghost licked the boys hand, causing him to giggle.

"What's your dragons name?"

Jon looked back to see the dragon content with the scene in front of him. Dragons were highly intelligent. He and Drogon could tell in an instant if there was a threat by he and Daenerys' actions. If their mother and father didn't see a threat, neither would the dragons.

"This is Rhaegal. His brothers name is Drogon, but he's protecting the capital right now. I understand if you don't want to pet him. I was scared the first time I saw dragons."

"Can I though?"

"Son, we best be off," Amos took a hold of Henry's shoulders."We've disturbed the king's peaceful morning enough. I'm sure he has much to do later."

"While that's true, I don't mind a bit, Amos – that is, if its alright with you?"

Henry looked up at his father with big eyes.

"Alright, son," He and Henry smiled at each other.

Jon held out his hand to Henry, and the boy took it, staying close as they walked towards Rhaegal. When they got close, Jon picked the boy up.

"There, there Rhaegal," Jon said softly to his dragon, who remained calm. He wondered if he could do this with Drogon. If anyone could, it could probably only be Daenerys. Drogon was their fiercest dragon, his loyalty to his mother being above all else. Jon took Henry's hand, placing it on Rhaegal's scales. "Good boy, Rhaegal," Jon said, wanting the dragon to know that a stranger could be trusted.

Henry moved his hand gently along the green scales.

Jon's heart swelled. As king, he endeavored to experience more moments like this with his people. It also made him look forward to having these moments with his children.

Daenerys sat in the gardens reading when she heard footsteps approaching.

"Jon," She smiled as he came to her, bending down to kiss her. "How are our dragons?" She asked eagerly.

"They are well," Jon sat, placing his hand on Dany's round belly. "How are you and our little one?"

"We are well, my love," Dany rested her head on Jon's shoulder as she melded against his side. "He is very content in my belly though," She placed her hands on her belly, indicating that she was now ready to meet the babe, instead of carrying him inside her for much longer.

"Aye, I don't blame him. He's very safe and warm in there, being cared for by a mother who already loves him."

Smiling, Dany sat up and looked at the father of her child. They kissed, knowing their miracle child would be here soon.


End file.
